Inquisitorius
The Inquisitorius, also known as the '''Order of Inquisitors', is an organization of Force-sensitive agents under the jurisdiction of the Galactic Empire founded by Darth Sidious. Members were known as Imperial Inquisitors, Inquisitors, Red Blades, Mystics (by Imperial officers) and sometimes even Jedi Hunters. They were charged with hunting down the remaining Jedi survivors of the purge at the end of the Clone Wars and after their quarry was deemed extinct, they would later hunt rebel cells and unaligned Force-sensitives. Organization Identities & Origins Agents shed their names when inducted into the Inquisitorius and instead are designated by the title of 'Brother' and 'Sister' according to gender, with the numerical value preceding this indicating their age in the order. Those with lower numbers were the oldest members, and those with higher numbers are newer. Though there is no hierarchy among the Inquisitorius body, typically those with numerical seniority tend to be the natural leaders. The identity of the First Brother/Sister is unknown, as is the identity of the Grand Inquisitor at the moment. Most of the order's ranks and true identities will likely remain a mystery, as only Jedi who survived encounters with them could speak to their designation or even appearance. The oldest members of the order were Jedi who fell to the Dark Side of the Force, with newer members either being Force-sensitives caught by the Empire and brainwashed, or sourced from known Force-sensitive children that Darth Sidious personally chooses to be his servants. Most families loyal to the Empire see such pickings to be an honour and willingly surrender their 'special' child to the Emperor. Training & Mission Parameters Darth Vader, the unofficial head of the Inquisitorius, subjects each Inquisitor to brutal training. It is not uncommon to lose limbs and body parts as no mercy is given. Each Inquisitor's gear is outfitted with various tools and gadgets to assist in the hunting of a Jedi, many which were adapted from the technology employed by Jedi bounty hunters such as Cad Bane. They also wield double-bladed lightsabers, the Kyber crystal within corrupted by the torture and conditioning they are exposed to. Most important of all in an Inquisitor's apparatus is the biosignature, a piece of technology tied directly to an Inquisitor's physical status, which is monitored at all times at the Inquisitorius Headquarters. If they are killed-- Or the biosignature is destroyed beyond recovery --they are assumed dead and are immediately disavowed as agents of the Empire. Death, even the perception of it, is not tolerated as an excuse for failure in the eyes of their Sith leaders. If it's found that an Inquisitor has survived but failed regardless, the penalty is incredibly harsh as it is testament to their 'poor training'. In rare instances, an Inquisitor will be send out after another Inquisitor guilty of failure. Despite the Empire's fairly prevalent anti-Alien attitudes, there is no such prejudice in the Inquisitorius; strength, regardless of species, will prevail over all. Whilst most maintain a sense of perverted camaraderie by making light of their actions, it is known that Brother would turn on Sister in an instant if ordered to or just because they want to, and that the reverse is true as well. The Inquisitorius have command of Purge Troopers, who were the last Fett Clones produced by the Kaminoans for the Galactic Republic's grand army. Programmed with Order 66 like any other, these clones are incredibly hostile to Jedi and are viewed as absolutely expendable by the Inquisitorius body. They employed electrostaffs in combat to counter a Lightsaber, and some received training from their Inquisitor commanders to be lethal to even a skilled Jedi. Post-Jedi Operations With the new regime of fear introduced with the Death Star and, prior that, the Tarkin Initiative, the Inquisitorius manages to stay relevant within the Empire by continuing to hunt any Jedi that surface and taking on special assignments from the Emperor himself, acting as the Emperor's red right hands across the galaxy. Especially following the Imperial Victory, Inquisitors have transitioned from a Jedi-hunting organization to one that disassembles rebel cells before they can cause damage -- Though, any Jedi that surface take top priority. Purge Troopers, now thinning in numbers due to age, are still under the purview of the Inquisitorius. Generally, if one sees these unique enemies deployed, then their commanding Inquisitor cannot be far behind. An Inquisitor was seen aboard the ''Wrath ''during Seraph Cell's mission to destroy it; whether or not she escaped the dreadnought before it was destroyed is unknown. Category:Factions Category:Groups Category:Empire